


A Distraction for the Wait

by tonks42



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Meeting, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonks42/pseuds/tonks42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds himself waiting in line alone on Black Friday and passes the time in conversation with a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction for the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I am one of those crazy people who goes shopping on Black Friday. At least around here, I've found that people are really nice and friendly while waiting in line. This year, it sparked a quick story idea.  
> (Warning for mentions of past canon character death.)

Kurt leaned back against the hard wall of the Target store. Standing there alone, waiting for a Black Friday sale to open on a Thursday evening hadn’t been part of the plan for his weekend trip home, at least the alone part hadn’t been. The tradition was to go Black Friday shopping with Carole. It was one of their things, stepmother/stepson bonding. Granted, they’d only done it twice, and last year they’d skipped it, because Kurt hadn’t come back from New York for the holiday. Still, traditions were important, and this was a tradition.

All the traditions felt different this year. They’d lost Finn the spring before and each new holiday brought with it a fresh wave of grief. This year, it hadn’t even been questioned whether he was coming home. Kurt’s father had simply called, told him to put the flight on his emergency credit card, and asked if wanted to be in charge of cooking the desserts. That was that. Kurt had assumed the Black Friday tradition would follow, but Carole had balked at the very idea. Kurt was too stubborn to let that stop him, though. He’d carry out the tradition on his own. He’d just avoid the video game sales and the memories of Christmas shopping for Finn that they’d bring, and he’d be fine.

“Are you warm enough?” Kurt was startled out his thoughts by the voice of a woman. He looked over to see a petite, Asian women who looked to be about his parents age getting into the line behind him.

For a moment, he even thought she’d addressed him before a man closer to his age replied. “Yes, Mom. I’m plenty warm. I moved to New York, not Los Angeles like Cooper. I’m still used to the cold,” the young man said. The smile he gave his mother took any sting out of the words.

Kurt took a moment to study the man, surprised a bit by his words. He was a few inches shorter than Kurt, but dressed very similarly to the way Kurt currently was, with a charcoal grey, woolen peacoat over a dark pair of jeans and a navy and red scarf around his neck. He was cute, Kurt thought, with an adorable smile and really pretty hazel eyes that crinkled up with it.

“Well, I’m going to go get you a hot chocolate anyway,” the woman fussed, reaching up to readjust the man’s scarf. “The store doesn’t open for more than another hour. You hold our spot in line, and I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, mother.” He rolled his eyes affectionately. “I think you miss taking care of me.”

“I miss everything about you when you’re away.” She patted her son on the cheek and wandered off through the crowd of people.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then he decided to speak up. They were going to be standing next to each other for the next hour, no matter what. He might as well be friendly. This man was cute, and if Kurt’s luck had turned for the better, he might even be gay. Not that Kurt was going to stereotype based on the wearing of peacoats and the gelling of hair. “Excuse me. I don’t mean to intrude, but I couldn’t help but overhear that you live in New York. Did you mean the city?”

He nodded his head, smiling politely even though Kurt rather felt like a prying stranger. “I did. I go to college there.”

“Really? I do, too.” Kurt pulled one gloved hand out of the pocket of his woolen coat. “Kurt Hummel.”

“That’s crazy!” The man took Kurt’s hand, giving it a good shake. “I’m Blaine Anderson. It’s nice to meet you. Where do you go to college?”

“NYADA,” Kurt replied. He pushed off the wall to stand straighter. “How about you?”

“NYADA’s a great school. I almost applied there, but then I decided I wanted more options for minors.” Blaine gave Kurt a little sheepish smile that made Kurt melt a little bit more. This was not how he’d planned to spend a cold Thursday evening in Ohio, but Kurt wasn’t complaining. “I probably wouldn’t have gotten in anyway, but I’m very happy at NYU.”

Kurt nodded as he felt his smile widen. “NYU is a very good school. You’re into musical theater then? You considered NYADA?”

“My absolute dream would be to be on Broadway someday,” Blaine confessed. “This is amazing. Who would have expected to find a fellow Ohio to New York transplant with musical theater aspirations standing beside the Lima, Ohio, Target?” Kurt could have sworn Blaine was flirting with him with a sly little smile as he continued, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. “I’m definitely finding it to be a good surprise. So, Kurt, confession time. If you could play any role on the stage, what would it be?”

 

* * *

 

By the time Blaine’s mom returned with his hot chocolate, they were sharing Blaine’s iPod between them, each with one bud in an ear listening to the soundtrack of _Spring Awakening_.

“Oh, you made a friend while I was gone,” Blaine's mother said with a smile in Kurt’s direction, as if they were both still elementary children. “Blaine is always meeting the nicest new people.”

Kurt bit back laughter and responded with a smile instead. “Well, I’d tell you to teach him not to talk to strangers then, but I’m the one who started the conversation.”

“Plus, I’m nineteen and not six,” Blaine pointed out.

“Thus says the person drinking hot chocolate.” Kurt teased with a flirty smile. By this point he was pretty sure that Blaine was gay.

Blaine just laughed and glanced at his cup. “Hot chocolate is amazing at any age.” He paused a moment before adding with a quick bit of nervousness. “Could I prove it to you tomorrow? Or maybe we would stick to coffee, if that’s more acceptable for our age group.”

“I think I could maybe be convinced to try some hot chocolate if the company is good.” Kurt’s grin grew as he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and passed it to Blaine. “Add yourself to the contacts, and I’ll text you for details.”

Blaine’s mother leaned in close to her son to whisper in his ear, a little bit too loud to be subtle. “Good move, Blaine. He’s a cute one.”


End file.
